Episodes
This is a page where the episodes are collected. (Please update) Slw is short for Stampy's lovely world. Stampy's lovely world 1. Welcome to Stampy´s lovely world (Season 1 Episode 1) May 19, 2012 2. Stampy´s first home (Season 1 Episode 2) May 21, 2012 3. Visiting Crimcity (Season 1 Episode 3) May 26, 2012 4. Stampy´s treehouse (Season 1 Episode 4) May 31, 2012 5. Underwater mine track (Season 2 Episode 1) June 2, 2012 6. Gregory the dog (Season 2 Episode 2) June 3, 2012 7. White chocolate paradise (Season 2 Episode 3) June 6, 2012 8. Inconvinient death (Season 2 Episode 4) June 8 , 2012 9. Journey into the nether (Season 2 Episode 5) 10. Fun at the farm (Season 2 Episode 6) 11. My lovely doghouse (Season 2 Episode 7) 12. Having a room off (Season 2 Episode 8) 13. Back in Crimcity (Season 2 Episode 9) 14. Googlies trap (Season 2 Episode 10) 15. Confusion in a maze (Season 2 Episode 11) 16. My lovely tower (Season 2 Episode 12) 17. Accidents in the lava room (Season 2 Episode 13) 18. Emergency igloo (Season 2 Episode 14) 19. A lovely lighthouse (Season 2 Episode 15) 20. Longbow's world (Season 2 Episode 16) 21. My mine (Season 2 Episode 17) 22. I ride my cart back and forth (Season 2 Episode 18) 23. Lovely library (Season 2 Episode 19) 24. Operation build tardis (Season 2 Episode 20) 25. Visiting in Crimsville (Season 2 Episode 21) 26. Teamwork (Season 2 Episode 22) 27. Making a house a home (Season 2 Episode 23) 28. Featuring Bread Stick's world part 1 (Season 2 Episode 24) August 30, 2012 29. Featuring Bread Stick's world part 2 (Season 2 Episode 25) 30. Making a swimming pool (Season 2 Episode 26) 31. Inspiration room (Season 2 Episode 27) 32. Crazy golf course (Season 3 Episode 1) 33. Golf, Gregory Jr. and lots of googlies (Season 3 Episode 2 34. Working on my theatre (Season 3 Episode 3) 35. Building with the community (Season 3 Episode 4) 36. Stampy's fantastical CD-trap 37. Inside the tardis (Not in slw) 38. Exterminating googlies in my theatre 39. Stampy's club house 40. Extending the farm 41. Completed theater 42. Unexpected drama 43. Lovely day for golf 44. Uninvited visitor 45. Christmas day 46. Stampy's ark 47. Ship shape 48. Enchanting room 49. Troubles brewing 50. Animal farm 51. A bad sign 52. Experience farm 53. The friendly creeper 54. Creeper coaster 55. Thrill ride 56. Mutant dog 57. Shooting range 58. Zombies, aliens and evil slugs 59. The duck fling 60. Minecraft slaves 61. Ghost door 62. Lovely waterfall 63. Zombie dinner party 64. Witch room 65. Dire dungeon 66. Evil Mr. Pork Chop 67. Crystal waters 68. Technical difficulties 69. The show must go on 70. Water elevator 71. Stampy's secret base 72. Easter egg hunt 73. Things go wrong 74. Helter Skelter 75. Crystal rapids 76. Revelation 77. Nether wart farm 78. Gadgets 79. Giant fish bowl 80. Dunking booth 81. A new project 82. Rocket ship 83. Stampy's space program 84. Rocket science 85. Trip to the moon 86. Slumber party 87. Giant rubix cube 88. Shepherd Stampy 89. Shear fun 90. The hungry sheep 91. Stampy's hot buns 92. The first cake 93. Crunch and chew 94. Pig maze 95. Lovely Jubbley 96. Prized porkers 97. The big dog 98. Green fingers 99. All play and no work 100. Cat to the future 101. Chubby kitty 102. Kitty kitchen (Season 4 Episode ) July 13, 2013 103. Fish me a dish (Season 5 Episode 1) 104. My new shop (Season 5 Episode 2) 105. Slippery shoplifter (Season 5 Episode 3) 106. Cat walk (Season 5 Episode 4) 107. Dog assault course (Season 5 Episode 5) 108. Redstone lesson (Season 5 Episode 6) 109. Stampy's wolf pack (Season 5 Episode 7) 110. Lunar friends (Season 5 Episode 8) August 10, 2013 111. Pick a pet 112. Googlie goods 113. Friendly Henry 114. Flower pot 115. Wild ocelot 116. Bear battle 117. Belly dance 118. Flower power 119. Good friends 120. Staring contest (Season 6 Episode 1) 121. Melon tree (Season 6 Episode 2) 122. Tree train 123. Vertigo 124. Sinking feeling 125. Colors of the rainbow 126. Pot of gold 127. Plasticator 128. The final race 129. Toy time 130. Toy train 131. Water rush (Season 7 Episode 1) 132. Sushi restaurant 133. Pumpkin party 134. Japanese garden 135. Dolphin dives 136. Melon moment 137. Naughty helpers 138. Boat rides 139. Recreating memories 140. Silly statues 141. Speedy building 142. Hide and seek 143. Clowning around (Season 8 Episode 1) 144. The big show (Season 8 Episode 2) 145. Kitty cat (Season 8 Episode 3 ) 146. Fellow feline 147. Bath time 148. Distracted 149. Redstone wizardry 150. What goes up 151. Reindeer rodeo 152. Fun and games (Season 9 Episode 1) 153. Frosty Long Nose (Season 9 Episode 2) 154. Saving Santa 155. Kitty cat condo 156. Boaters and bouncers 157. Froggy faces 158. Bouncy boats 159. Milk bar 160. Crazy cow 161. Milk dash 162. Missing Mittens 163. Bury berry 164. Submarine 165. Ocean adventure 166. Turbo Types 167. Victory dance 168. Turbo champion 169. Wishing well 170. Colourful castle 171. Fling and drop 172. Flop tournament 173. Mitten's wish 174. Post office 175. Flap frenzy 176. Hide and tree 177. Snow throw 178. Ready, steady, snow 179. Cloning contraption 180. Soggy sandwich 181. Mouse trap 182. Mouse maze 183. Cat and Mice 184. Clone calamity 185. Water pyramid 186. Pretty kitty 187. Easter Bunny ( Season 10 Episode 1 ) 188. Boat Dash ( Season 10 Episode 2 )